Lab Rats: Elite Force Erotic Literature
by LabRatsFan007
Summary: On movie night in the Davenport tower, Oliver and Skylar have an idea to bring the team closer together in a way that may shock you.
1. Team Bonding

Chapter 1: Team Bonding

 **Hey, guys, I'm gonna be doing a lot of these stories, so let me know what pairings you want me to do and I'll do it. Disclaimers are in order. If you don't like sexual or vulger content, I wouldn't suggest this story. Thank you and enjoy.**

It was a cool and crispy Autumn evening in Centium City. It was movie night in the Davenport Tower and the Elite Force was watching Frankenstein's Monster. Kaz sat on a chair to the left of the couch as Chase sat on a chair to the right of it. Oliver sat in the middle of the couch with Skylar leaned against his chest and his arm around her. Skylar had a small blanket over her as well. Bree sat on the right side of the couch. In the movie, Frankenstein's monster had just hidden in a barn as the townsfolk were all outside yelling with pitchforks and torches. "You know, I don't get why people have to treat him like a monster." Said Kaz. "Probably because he is one." Bree replied sarcastically. "How do you know?" Asked Kaz. "Kaz, the movie is called Frankenstein's Monster!" Bree exclaimed seeming irritated. "How do you think he feels being treated badly by everybody? Now who's the monster, Bree? Now who's the monster?" Kaz asked seeming upset. Bree rolled her eyes. "Still him." Said Oliver seeming confused. Kaz shook his head and turned back to the screen. Oliver looked down at Skylar. She was watching the movie. Oliver brushed her hair behind her ear. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight." He said. "Aw, thanks, babe." Skylar sat up and smiled. Oliver leaned in and pressed his lips against her's.

It was a long embrace. Oliver held her face and deepened the kiss. Kaz glanced back at them and then back at the TV, but then quickly darted his sight back at them noticing the two making out. Chase saw Kaz looking at them, then saw them for himself. Bree saw the two looking beside her as she looked over to see Oliver and Skylar kissing. The three looked at each other. Kaz held his hands in rock paper scissors formation in Bree's direction. She shook her head putting hands up. Kaz rolled his eyes and turned the gesture to Chase. Chase looked at Bree. He rolled his eyes and copied Kaz's gesture. Chase threw out paper as Kaz threw out rock. Chase silently pumped his fists in the air in victory. Kaz threw his head back. He looked at the two still making out. "Guys?" He asked softly. They didn't hear him. He cleared his throat. "Guys!" He yelled. The two jumped apart seeming startled. Kaz turned back to the TV seeming satisfied. "What?" Asked Oliver. "Do you guys have to do that here?" Asked Bree. "Do what?" Asked Skylar. "Suck face!" Kaz exclaimed. "Oh, sorry." Skylar replied. "Oh, we've actually been meaning to talk to you guys about something." Skylar said sitting back up. "We have?" Asked Oliver. "Remember the thing?" She asked him.

"Oh, the thing." Oliver whispered seeming like he'd remembered something. "What's up?" Asked Chase sitting up. "It's actually, uh, pretty hard to say." Skylar laughed. Kaz stood up and walked to the kitchen for a cup of water. "Guys, you can tell us anything." Said Chase. "Yeah, just say it." Bree looked at Skylar. Kaz began walking back to the couch. "Okay, we were wondering if you guys wanted to have an orgy." Skylar said a little too nonchalantly. Bree's jaw dropped and Chase's face turned pale. Kaz dropped his cup of water on the floor behind the couch. "W-What?" Bree stuttered her question. "Yeah, an orgy." Oliver said. "And where did you get this idea from?" Asked Chase. "We just thought it would be a good team building exercise." Oliver explained as Skylar nodded. Kaz sat back in his chair. "Guys, Chase and I are brother sister." Bree said. "We know. We thought about that and you guys don't have to do anything to or with each other." Skylar assured them. Bree looked over at Chase. "I'm down if you are." Chase said shrugging. "Chase!" Bree exclaimed seeming surprised. "What? We don't have to touch or look at each other." Chase explained. "What about you, Kaz?" Asked Oliver. "If there's pussy I'm in." Kaz said sitting back calmly.

"Come on, Bree." Skylar begged her. "Fine, but if we get caught, I'm not to blame." Bree explained pointing at the two. They both nodded understandably. "Okay, let's get started." Skylar said smiling rather enthusiastically.

Skylar roughly kissed Oliver pulling his collar towards her as she layed on the couch with Oliver hovered over her. They made out violently. "Oh, right now?" Asked Bree. Kaz stood up and walked over to Bree. He bowed and held out his hand. "M 'lady." He said. Bree laughed and took his hand standing up. Kaz placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer kissing her passionately. Bree put her arms around his neck as Kaz gently squeezed her butt. She moaned softly into his mouth. Bree pushed Kaz back into his chair and smiled seductively at him. She strattled his lap and kissed him again holding his neck. Chase sat patiently with his hands folded on his lap in his chair. Skylar broke her kiss with Oliver as he began kissing down her neck. Skylar saw Chase sitting alone and sat up. She looked at Oliver and nodded to Bree and Kaz. Oliver nodded back and walked over to the two. Skylar walked over to Chase and strattled his lap. She grinded her crotch on his lap as he felt himself hardening. She kissed him passionately as Chase pulled away. "What about you and Oliver?" He asked. "He's okay with it." Skylar replied. "Isn't that right, babe?" She called to Oliver across the room. "Yeah, yeah." Said Oliver dismissing her as he stood by Bree and Kaz.

"See?" Asked Skylar biting her lip sexily and palming his cock through his jeans. Chase groaned and kissed her again. Bree broke her kiss with Kaz to see Oliver standing beside them. She looked up at him and smiled. She stood up followed by Kaz. Bree walked over to the couch and turned around. Kaz and Oliver stood side by side watching Bree. Bree reached down and began to pull her tucked in baby blue sweater up and over her head throwing it to the side revealing her baby blue lacey bra. She turned around and began unbuttoning her black skinny jeans and slowly pulled them down bending over and showing her ass to the boys. She stepped out of the pants and threw them to the side as well. The two guys just stood there in awe of the beautiful teen. Bree walked over to them and got on her knees in front of the two. They looked at each other and quickly began pulling their pants and boxers down to their ankles revealing their eight inch hard dicks. Bree stared in awe at the appendages. She began stroking them both slowly before taking Kaz's in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head as she bobbed her head back and forth sending his cock deeper down her throat. She did this while jerking Oliver off with her free hand.

"Oh, Bree, you're so beautiful." Said Oliver holding her hand as she jerked him off. Skylar broke her kiss with Chase and looked over at him. "But-Uh-Not as beautiful as you my sweetheart." Oliver said as Skylar smiled and turned back to Chase. "You want me to suck your dick too?" She asked seductively. "Fuck, yeah." Chase said smiling. She smiled as well getting off of him and onto her knees in front of his lap. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles followed by his boxers. His also eight inch hard on popped up after his boxers were stripped. Skylar's eyes widened as well. She wrapped her hand around his dick and slowly jerked him off. Chase threw his head back in pleasure. Skylar sat up and licked up and down his shaft as Chase twitched in his seat. "Stop teasing." He chuckled. Skylar's smiled turned serious as she took his cock in her mouth. She looked him in the eyes as she pushed his dick deeper into her mouth until all but two inches were in. Chase pushed her hair behind her ear and held the sides of her head as he thrusted upward into her mouth making her gag. Kaz held the back of Bree's head thrusting fast into her throat mouth fucking the beauty. He groaned as he shot his load down her throat. Bree licked up the residual sperm and stood to her feet.

She pulled her lacey baby blue panties down to reveal her shaven and wet pussy. She got on all fours on the couch as Kaz knelt on the couch behind her and Oliver in front of her. Kaz held her waist as he lined his member up with her entrance.

Kaz slowly pushed his cock into her pussy as she moaned. Oliver slipped his cock into her mouth as her moans were now muffled. Kaz thrusted her forward as Oliver's dick was sent deeper down her throat. She moaned into Oliver's dick sending vibrations throughout her body. "Holy shit. Keep making her moan." Said Oliver. "Don't need to tell me twice." Said Kaz. He then began to fuck Bree's brains out as she practically screamed into Oliver's dick. Skylar spit on Chase's dick and rubbed it in as he groaned. She pushed it down her throat all the way and pulled back up. "You wanna fuck me?" She asked. Chase nodded smirking. Skylar smirked as well standing up and unbuttoning her jeans. Bree let go of Oliver's dick while still being fucked by Kaz. She saw Skylar unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them down and taking them off followed by her lacey pink panties. She didn't want Skylar to be Chase's first. If anyone was gonna take her brother's virginity, it would be someone who's not in a relationship. "Okay, time to switch!" Bree exclaimed stopping Kaz and pulling him out of her. "Aw." Kaz frowned as she stood up. "Don't worry. You guys get Skylar, now." Said Bree pushing Skylar towards them. "Yay!" Oliver said.

Skylar shrugged and took off her rainbow striped sweater revealing her lacey pink pushup bra. She got on all fours like Bree did, but Oliver was behind her and Kaz was in front. Oliver fucked her from behind sending Kaz's dick down her throat with every thrust. Bree strattled Chase's lap. "But, Bree, I thought you sai-" He was cut off with her lips. She broke away looking at him. "I change my mind." She said kissing him again. Chase reached behind her and unclipped her bra as Bree took it off throwing it to the side. She leaned back and held Chase's dick in place lowering herself onto him as she moaned softly. Chase groaned holding her sides. Bree leaned back and put her hands on Chase's thighs behind her as she bounced up and down on his dick. Chase threw his head back and groaned. He looked at her C-Cup tits that were bouncing up and down. He grabbed them and squeezed them as Bree stopped and looked down and him. She kept fucking her brother until they both began moaning and groaning in sync. Chase pulled her closer thrusting up into her fast as he came into her pussy groaning loudly. Bree smiled and kissed him passionately. "I don't know why we haven't done this before." Said Chase. Bree smiled. "Yeah, imagine with Adam and Leo." She said as they both laughed.

Oliver groaned loudly as he thrusted hard into Skylar shooting his hot load into her pussy. Kaz came down her throat. "Superheroes." The guys said in sync fist bumping over her as Bree and Chase laughed.

 **Well, that's the first chapter "Team Bonding". How'd you guys like It? If you have any constructive criticism or any pairings you want to see, just PM me and I'll reply instantly. Thank you and goodnight.**


	2. Family Affairs

Chapter 2: Family Affairs

 _ **Hey, guys. Time for a specific Brase chapter. Again, lemme know if ya want anything specific.**_

 __That night, everyone was asleep. In the guy's quarters, Oliver and Kaz were in their beds while Chase was in his capsule. In the girl's quarters, Skylar was in her bed, but Bree's capsule was empty. Chase had woken up to the sound of footsteps in the house. His super senses tended to wake him up some nights from the slightest noises. He then heard the boy's living quarters door creak open. He glanced over to see Bree tiptoeing her way into the room quietly. Chase quickly shut his eyes pretending to be asleep to find out what she was doing. Bree crept her way over to Chase's capsule and slowly opened the door. She stepped inside quietly and shut it behind her. "Chase." She whispered. He didn't move. "Chase!" She whispered a bit louder. He wasn't good at pretending to wake up, so he kept his eyes shut. Bree lightly slapped him in the face. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "Sh!" Bree whispered. "The capsule's soundproo-" He was cut off with her kiss just as earlier in the day. Bree broke the kiss and bit her lip. "Did you miss me?" She asked smiling. "Bree, you're right down the ha-" Once again, He was cut off by her lips. The kiss was steamier this time. Bree began untying Chase's pants as he grabbed her wrists. "I don't think we should be doing this right now." He explained touching her forehead with his.

"Oh, Don't be such a pussy." Bree said continuing to pull his pants down. "Words hurt, you know." Said Chase. Bree rolled her eyes and squatted down until her face was by his boxers. She pulled his dick out of the underwear and licked from the bottom of his shaft to the top. Chase closed his eyes. She put her lips over the head and swirled her tongue around as Chase threw his head back. Bree pushed his length into her mouth inch by inch until she engulfed the full eight inches gagging on it. She pulled it out and spit on it rubbing it in. She continued sucking on it as Chase put his hands against the glass in front of him. He slowly thrusted forward into her mouth making wet sounds. Chase held the back of her head with one hand and kept the other on the glass as he mouth fucked her faster. He started to groan as he shot his hot load down her throat. Bree licked it up and stood to her feet. She began untying her black sweatpants pants and pulled them down revealing her navy blue lacey panties. "Bree, there's not enough room." Chase explained. Bree ignored him and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him passionately. She pulled away. "I want you to fuck me." She said softly. "You asked for it." Said Chase shrugging. He lowered her onto his dick as she let out a cute moan.

Chase pushed her back against the glass and thrusted up further in her pussy as she moaned louder. Chase kept thrusting up into her fucking his sister as her moans filled the capsule. He fastened his pace as he was about to cum. He let her down and turned her around to face the glass. He held her waist and pushed his cock in her pussy from behind. He fucked her faster again as he shot him cum into his sister's pussy as they both moaned. Bree pulled off of him and turned around kissing him again. "You happy?" Asked Chase out of breath. "Fuck yeah." She replied out of breath as well. They both put their clothes back on as Bree quietly snuck out of the capsule. She tiptoed her way across the room as the lights flicked on. Bree froze in her tracks and Chase darted his sight to her. Kaz, Oliver and Skylar were all standing at the doorway smiling. "That looked fun." Said Skylar. "And kind of impressive." Said Oliver looking confused. "Bree, what're you doing sneaking around in the dark...turn on your flashlight hands." Said Kaz. Bree's face turned angry. Kaz ran away as Bree ran after him. Everyone else went back to sleep.

Man, it was hard to write that without feeling an urge. Lol. Now that I'm not completely ignorant and I know how to post, I'll be putting a lot more chapters into this instead of repeating chapters. Lol. Thank you and good day.


	3. BRAZzers

Chapter 3: BRAZzerz

 _ **Patted myself on the back a bit too much for the title. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Kaz ran down the stairs followed closely by Bree. She was still chasing him for his roast upstairs. Kaz ran behind the couch and slipped falling to the ground. Bree slipped as well falling on top of him. "Damn, I must've forgot to clean up the water that I spilled." Said Kaz. "Oh, you must've?" Asked Bree sarcastically. They both laughed. Their faces were awfully close. They looked into each other's eyes as Bree leaned down pressing her lips against his. Kaz deepened the kiss holding her face. Bree broke the kiss sitting up. She grinded her crotch against his with her hands pressed against his chest. Kaz held her waist as he felt his dick begin to harden. He motioned for her to take her shirt off and she obeyed. She grabbed the sides of her shirt pulling it up and over her head leaving her in her lacey navy blue bra. Kaz reached up and cupped her breasts gently squeezing them as Bree continued to dry-ride him biting her lip. Kaz let go of her breasts and nodded up as Bree stood up. Kaz stood to his feet as well and nodded to the couch. Bree walked around the couch followed closely by Kaz. Bree turned around to face Kaz as they both smiled. Bree untied her black sweatpants and pulled them down revealing her lacey navy blue panties which she removed from her body as well.

Kaz took off his shirt as Bree gazed at his toned body before stepping closer and running her hands across his chest and abs. Kaz reached down and rubbed his fingers against her bare entrance making her shiver. They kissed again as Kaz left kisses down her neck and sucked on her skin leaving a hickie. Bree pulled away and layed on the couch resting the back of her head on the arm of the furniture. Kaz pulled his pants and his boxers down stepping out of them. He stood there with his manhood hanging at it's length. Bree looked him in the eye and moved her finger towards herself seductively. Kaz smiled and got on the couch hovering over Bree. He leaned down kissing her passionately. Skylar couldn't go to sleep, so she went to get a cup of water downstairs. She got to the bottom of the steps, but quickly retracted behind the wall when she saw the two on the couch. She slowly and quietly peeked around the corner and watched as they kissed naked. Kaz lightly nibbled on Bree's neck as she giggled. Skylar closed her eyes and put her hand down her pants rubbing her pussy to the sound of them kissing. Kaz slipped a finger into Bree's wet hole as she moaned softly. Skylar did the same sticking two of her fingers in her own. She moaned and quickly covered her mouth when she realized she made noise.

"Wait." Said Bree stopping Kaz. "What?" He whispered. "Did you hear something?" She asked. "Yeah, you're cute moans." Said Kaz smiling and kissing her neck again. "No, seriously." Said Bree laughing and stopping him again. "I really heard something." She said softly looking behind Kaz. "Okay, well, what do you want me to do?" Kaz whispered. "Go see." Said Bree. Kaz groaned lazily and kissed her again before getting up. Bree kicked his bare butt and giggled. "Ow." Kaz said holding his ass. "Hello?" Asked Kaz standing in the middle of the den completely naked. "Who's there?" He asked. Skylar kept her hand over her mouth to avoid making noise. "I must warn you. My-Uh..." Kaz turned around. "What're are you? My what?" He asked Bree. "Uh, friend." She replied. Kaz lowered his head as Bree smiled. "My friend has flashlight hands." He said. Bree opened her mouth and threw a couch pillow at him. "Ohhhh, so that's why they call them throw pillows." Said Kaz. Skylar giggled. "Skylar? Is that you?" Asked Kaz recognizing the laugh. Skylar sighed and stepped out from behind the wall. Bree covered her naked pussy with another pillow. "Aha! It was you." Kaz said pointing at her. Skylar awkwardly smiled as she glanced down and back up at Kaz. "Wha-Oh." He said covering his hanging junk.

"Sky, were you watching us?" Asked Bree. Skylar nodded looking at the floor. "Well, why watch us...When you could join." Bree said removing the pillow revealing her pussy. "Yeah." Kaz chimed in removing his hands from his crotch. "Okay." Said Skylar smiling. She began to undress as Kaz dove onto the couch and hovering over Bree again as she laughed. Skylar stood beside the two fully naked as Kaz sat up. Skylar strattled Bree's face as Bree held her hips in place licking up and down her entrance. Skylar moaned as she began to grind her hips on Bree's face. Bree plunged her tongue into her pussy as she moaned a bit louder. Kaz spread Bree's legs and put her left leg on his shoulder while holding her right thigh at his side. He lined his cock up with her vagina and slowly pushed into her. Bree moaned into Skylar's pussy adding to the sensation. Kaz pushed in and out at a slow pace to subside the pain. After about ten thrusts, he stopped. Skylar was now bouncing up and down on Bree's face moaning. Kaz began to fuck Bree faster. Bree let go of Skylar's pussy for a second. "Oh, yeah. Fuck me Kaz." She moaned beginning to eat Skylar's pussy again. Kaz looked up to see Skylar's C-Cup tits bouncing as she rode Bree's tongue. He reached over while fucking Bree and squeezed Skylar's left breast.

Skylar stopped bouncing for a second and glanced down at Kaz's hand, then at him and began bouncing again. "Oh, fuck." Kaz groaned. He pulled out of Bree's pussy and stroked his dick fast pumping his hot load onto Bree's belly. Kaz milked himself of all of the residue and stood up. Skylar moaned as she came all in Bree's mouth. Skylar leaned down and licked all of the cum off of Bree's belly. She got off of Bree and stood followed by the brunette teen. "Alright. Time for me to fuck you two." Said Kaz turning to the girls. They both looked at him crossing their arms. "I mean...Would you two beautiful women please allow me to pleasure you sexually?" Asked Kaz bowing. Skylar and Bree laughed as they both bent over the back of the couch as Kaz stood behind them. He grabbed Skylars waist and guided her in front of his dick. He slowly pushed it in he pussy as she closed her eyes moaning. Skylar moved her hips around trying to get used to the length inside of her. Kaz pulled out and pushed back in slowly. "Mm." Skylar moaned. Kaz started to pick up pace as he held her waist. He looked over at Bree who was playing with herself from behind. He reached over and sqeezed her ass cheek before smacking it while fucking Skylar. Bree yelped.

Kaz brought his hand back and leaned forward squeezing her tits from behind banging into her pussy as she moaned rapidly. He reached up and gripped her hair smashing into her harder. He groaned as he slowed down shooting his load into her pussy. Kaz pulled out and walked behind Bree as Skylar went to the other side of the couch in front of Bree. Kaz knelt down and put his face in her pussy making out with the wet hole. Bree moaned as Skylar pressed her lips against her's. Kaz sneakily moved up and licked around the rim of her asshole. Bree broke the kiss with Skylar and looked back at him mouth wide. "Oh, fuck, Kaz." She moaned. He plunged his tongue into her ass rapidly as she snapped her head back. She leaned forward and kissed Skylar again. Kaz stood up and stroked his dick before lining it up with her asshole. Without her knowing he pushed it all the way in her ass as Bree screamed. Skylar covered her mouth muffling the noise. Kaz slowly pulled out and slammed back in as she screamed again. Kaz then picked up a rythym fucking the bionic teen in the ass. He groaned as he was nearing his climax. He thrusted one last time blasting his cum into her ass. He pulled out and picked up his clothes beginning to put them back on.

Skylar and Bree broke their kiss slowly and followed Kaz getting dressed. "Well, that was fun." Said Skylar smiling. "Yeah, aren't you glad you joined us?" Asked Bree. Skylar nodded. "I'm just glad I didn't get shit dick." Said Kaz smiling. Bree looked at him angrily. Kaz ran upstairs as Bree chased him again. Skylar laughed.

 _ **Yet another steamy story completed. Again, any requests? PM me😎**_


	4. One After Another

_**Hello, readers. This chapter's a bit long, but it's filled with sex, so it's okay, I think?**_

 _ **Chapter 4: One After Another**_

The next day, Chase down in mission command doing Chase things. Bree was on the terrace tanning in a bikini and Skylar was in the girl's living quarters reading a magazine on her bed. Oliver and Kaz were on the couch in the den watching Family Feud. "Name an animal that has three letters in it's name." Steve Harvey said on the TV. "Alligator." Said the man he was asking. Kaz scoffed. "This guys thinks alligator has three letters in it's name. It's four. What a dummy." Said Kaz. Oliver seemed confused. "Hey, I gotta drain the ol' Olli Pop." Said Oliver standing up. "Piss? Come on, Oliver it's Friday. Maybe we'll see a flash of tits on Game Of Thrones." Kaz complained. "Kaz...The bathroom is right down the hall." Oliver said motioning to the stairs. "Whatever. Just hurry up. Somebody just answered penis again." Said Kaz laughing. Oliver ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. When he finished peeing, he washed his hands. He turned the water off and dried his hands. He stopped when he heard a moan. He stayed completely still listening. He heard it again. That was Skylar's moan. He would know. He walked out of the bathroom and up to the girl's living quarter's door and pressed his ear against it. He heard her cute moan again as he smiled.

He creaked open the door and peeked through as he saw her on her bed with her hand down her pants. She was rubbing her clit and moaning. Oliver felt himself getting hard. He reached down and palmed his cock through his jeans. He closed the door quietly and took a deep breath. "Hey, honey." Said Oliver walking into the room. Skylar jumped and covered up herself. "Oliver what're you doing?" She asked. "Aw, without me?" Asked Oliver. Skylar smiled and uncovered herself. Oliver walked over to the bed and hovered over her pressing his lips against her's. He held her face and deepened the kiss. Skylar pulled her pants the rest of the way down. Oliver kissed down her neck and pulled her shirt up over her breasts. He put his mouth over one of her mounds and sucked on it as Skylar gasped. Oliver put her other breast in his mouth sucking on it before moving his way down her body. He kissed her toned stomach before moving down to her salmon colored training panties. He pulled them down to her ankles and pulled them off. Skylar put her legs over his shoulders as he licked up and down her entrance. She shivered from his tongue's touch. Oliver stuck his tongue in her hole and flicked his tongue inside of her. She moaned loudly gripping his hair.

Oliver flicked her clit with his tongue as she moaned louder screaming in pleasure. She sprayed all over his face as he licked up the residue. He sat up on his knees and pulled his pants down. He pulled out his hard dick and stroked it a bit before shoving into her pussy. They moaned moaned in unicin as Oliver leaned down kissing her passionately. He thrusted deeper into her as she moaned into his mouth. Oliver sat up and held her waist as he banged into her. Skylar moaned biting her lip. Oliver pushed her shirt up a bit showing her belly button as he fucked her harder. He slowed down slamming into her cunt a few more times as he blew his load inside of her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately again. "You want me?" Skylar whispered in his ear. "Fuck yeah." Oliver whispered back. Skylar pulled off of him and turned around on all fours on the bed. "Fuck me, Oliver." She said softly. "God, I love you." Said Oliver as he positioned his dick in front of her pussy. He held her ass cheeks as he pushed his way into her. They both thrusted forward moaning. Oliver put his hands on her hips and fucked her fast and hard. Skylar grabbed the headboard of her bed for support as Oliver drilled into her. He reached under her and squeezed her breasts as he groaned cumming inside of her a second time.

He pulled out and jerked his dick as Skylar turned around putting it in her mouth. Oliver grabbed the back of her head and thrusted into her mouth fucking her. He shot one last load down her throat as she licked it up. Skylar sat up on her knees as she and Oliver kissed. Oliver pushed her onto her back and kissed her again. "I love you." He whispered brushing her hair behind her ear. "Aw, I know." Said Skylar. Oliver frowned. "I'm kidding." Skylar said laughing. "I love you more." She said kissing him again. "Alright, I gotta get back to Kaz before he compalins about how I missed the fast money round." Oliver said getting up. "What?" Skylar asked laughing. "Long story." Said Oliver putting his pants on. He walked to the door and stopped. He blew a kiss at Skylar as she laughed and he closed the door. Oliver ran back downstairs to see Kaz on the couch. "I'm back." He said. "Oliver...Where were you?" Asked Kaz. "I told you. I had to pee." Oliver replied. "For that long?" Asked Kaz. "Hey, man. It's drought season. I gotta drink a lot." Said Oliver sitting back on the couch. Kaz stood up. "So, you weren't upstairs fuckin your girlfriend?" He asked. "What?" Asked Oliver. "We have thin walls here." Said Kaz pointing behind himself. Oliver sighed. Bree walked in from the terrace with hef clothes back on. "Dude, I'm tired of you blowin me off to fuck your girlfriend." Kaz complained. "Kaz, this is the first time." Said Oliver. Kaz thought for a second "Oh, well, whatever!" He exclaimed. Bree sat down on the couch.

"If you're not gonna be there for me...then I don't think we should be friends at all." Said Kaz walking away. He stopped. "You missed the bonus round." He said continuing his way upstairs. "God, can you believe him?" Asked Oliver looking at Bree. "Hey, don't rope me into your meridal issues." She said putting her hands up. "You know, he just doesn't understand how I feel about her." Oliver said. "Aw, you really do care about Skylar, don't you?" Bree asked. Oliver nodded looking at her. "You know, she's lucky to have you." Said Bree. "Really?" Asked Oliver. "Yeah." Bree replied as they met eyes. "You know, she's not the only one who can be lucky." Said Oliver putting his hand on her thigh. He leaned in and kissed Bree violently as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bree pushed Oliver onto his back on the couch as she strattled his crotch. She leaned her hands on his chest as she grinded her hips on him. "You like that?" She asked seductively. Oliver nodded. Bree got off of him and unzipped his jeans pulling them down to his thighs. She pulled his dick out of his boxers and started sucking on it. "Oh, Bree." Oliver groaned running his fingers through her hair. She bobbed her head up and down gagging on his length. She took his dick out of her mouth and stood up unbuttoning her black skinny jeans.

She pulled them down revealing her black bikini bottoms. Oliver stood up as well as Bree turned around. She pulled her panties down slowly bending over showing her ass to Oliver. Oliver pulled his pants down as well taking them off. Bree turned to face Oliver and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again, but this time softly. Oliver reached behind her squeezing her ass as she moaned cutely. Skylar was reading her magazine again in the girl's quarters. She thought she heard a moan coming from downstairs. It was female, so it was most likely Bree. She figured she was fucking Chase of Kaz in the den. Then, she thought she should go down and join. She closed her magazine and put it on her night stand before standing up and going downstairs. She came down the steps and was surprised to see Oliver fucking Bree doggy style on the couch. "Oh, fuck me, Oliver." Bree moaned. "I'm gonna cum." Oliver groaned. He looked up to see Skylar standing at the bottom of the stairs, but it was too late. He came inside Bree's pussy before he could pull out. He and Bree both moaned as Oliver leaned forward. "Oliver...Did you pull out?" She asked seeming angry. "Uh...No." Oliver replied nervously. "Ooh, you are so lucky I'm on the pill." She said. She looked up and saw Skylar standing with her arms crossed. "Oh, hey, Skylar." She said nervously.

"Team meeting, now." Skylar said seeming pissed walking into the hyperlift and going down to mission command. Oliver and Bree looked at each other.

 _ **There ya go. Decided to add some sort of plot to the smut. Don't want things getting boring. Again, posting regularly. If there's requests, hit me up in the PM's.**_


	5. Getting Things Straight

_**Another fairly short chapter. This one is just to clarify the plot behind the sex. Tried my best to make it still interesting and comedic. Hope ya like!**_

Chapter 5: Getting Things Straight

Oliver and Bree put their clothes back on after Skylar went downstairs. "Oliver, go get Kaz and meet us in mission command." Bree said. "On it." Said Oliver running upstairs. Bree went down the hyperlift. Chase was messing with some chemicals in mission command as Skylar came out of the hyperlift. "Oh, hey, Skylar. What's up?" Asked Chase. Skylar stood at the command center as Bree came out of the hyperlift and stood next to her. "Oh." Said Chase jumping over the cyberdesk and joining them. Oliver came out of the hyperlift followed by Kaz. They both stood at the command center beside everyone else. "So, what's up?" Asked Chase. "I think we need to adress something." Said Skylar. "What is it? I was in the middle of my alone time." Said Kaz. "Doing what?" Asked Bree. "Doing what Kaz does in Kaz's alone time with Kaz." Kaz replied protectively. "Obviously, everyone's aware of the tension in the penthouse ever since yesterday's...events." Skylar said leaning on the cyberdesk. "Hehe. Yeah we are." Kaz chuckled. "Oliver, I've decided that we should take a break." Said Skylar turning to him. "What? Why?" Oliver asked seeming devastated. "Oh, come on. I got stopped jerkin off to hear you dump Oliver?" Asked Kaz seeming irritated. Everyone looked at him.  
"I mean it's not that special. It happens all the time." Kaz said nonchalantly. Everyone including Oliver nodded admittingly. "Skylar, I'm sorry about Bree and I. It won't happen again." Said Oliver. "It won't?" Asked Bree. Oliver looked at her. "Well..." Oliver said seeming conflicted. "That's not what this is about." Said Skylar. "Well, what's it about then?" Asked Oliver. "Look, Oliver, I love you, but there's no point in labeling ourselves if we're both just gonna sleep around the penthouse." Skylar explained. "Skylar, I'll stop. I swear." Oliver tried to convince her. "No, I know you don't want to. I frankly don't want to either. Do you guys?" Asked Skylar turning to Kaz, Bree and Chase. They all shook their heads assuringly. "See?" Asked Skylar turning back to Oliver. "Does this mean we can still cuddle?" He asked. "Sure. Just, don't try to measure my knees again." She said. Oliver nodded. "Everything understood?" Asked Skylar looking around the command center. She put her hand out. "I really don't care. As long as I get some pussy." Said Kaz putting his hand on top of Skylar's. Skylar and Bree seemed offended. "Yeah, what he said." Said Chase smiling and putting his hand on top of Kaz's. "I mean, if anyone finds out, you two are still to blame." Said Bree putting her hand on top of Chase's.  
Everyone looked at Oliver. "Then, I guess I'm in too." He said putting his hand on top of Bree's. "Your thumbs are actually pretty huge. You should get those things checked out." Said Skylar as Oliver snatched his hand back. Everyone went back upstairs.

 _ **There ya go. Now that there's reason behind everything, it's not just random sex. Now, back to the smut. Lol**_


	6. Statutory

_**What's up fellas and fella-ettes. This chapter's a bit taboo, but aren't they all?**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Statutory**_

The next morning, Skylar woke up in her bed. She looked over to see Bree asleep in her capsule. She sighed rubbing her eyes. She stood up and walked across the room opening the girl's quarter's door. She walked down the hall to the boy's quarters and opened the door to see all of the guys asleep. She slowly closed the door and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen as she looked up to see AJ sitting in a chair at the counter. "Hey, Skylar." Said AJ waving. "Ah!" Skylar yelped jumping back. "Woah. Calm down. It's not like an twelve year old kid is gonna hurt ya." AJ said with that prepubescent lisp. "Well, we got robbed by a pig, so it's not that far out the ballpark." Said Skylar admittingly. She walked around the counter and opened a cabinet pulling a bowl out and setting it on the counter. "So, how'd you get in here, anyway?" Asked Skylar. "Oh, Chase gave me the key to mission command, so that I can work on any security flaws I spot." AJ explained. "Oh." Said Skylar as she opened another cabinet taking out a box of Krave cereal. "So, what's up?" Asked Skylar pouring the cereal into her bowl. "Not much. I just came up here to enjoy some non-basemented air." AJ explained. Skylar laughed. "So, uh, you gotta girlfriend?" Asked Skylar leaning on the counter.

"Well, no, but I like this girl downstairs." Said AJ. "Oh, you mean the butcher's daughter?" Asked Skylar. AJ nodded. "Aw, did you tell her?" She asked. "No, I'm too nervous." Said AJ. Skylar bit her lip looking AJ up and down. "Uh, Skylar, are you okay?" Asked AJ. Skylar slowly walked around the kitchen counter and stood in front of AJ's chair. "Why're you looking at me like that?" Asked AJ. "I'll tell you what, AJ. I'll do something for you if you promise to ask your crush out." Said Skylar leaning on his chair putting her face right in front of his. "What will you do?" Asked AJ gulping. Skylar leaned forward pressing her lips against AJ's as his eyes widened. He'd never kissed someone before, so he just went along with what Skylar was doing. Skylar ran her hands across his lap. AJ felt himself begin to grow in his pants. Skylar unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. She pulled his five inch hard-on out of his boxers and began stroking it. "Uh, Skylar, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked AJ. "You're so hard." Skylar said seductively. "Well, you and Bree are beautiful." Said AJ. "Oh yeah?" Asked Skylar seductively. AJ nodded. "You wanna suck it?" Asked Skylar getting down. AJ nodded again. Skylar put his dick in her mouth and began to suck. AJ threw his head back.  
Skylar spit on his dick and rubbed it in as she continued to blow the eight year old. AJ twitched as he came in her mouth. It wasn't that much cum beings he wasn't that pubescent yet. "You wanna fuck me?" Asked Skylar seductively. "Yeah." AJ said out of breath. Skylar stood up and took AJ by the hand walking him around the couch and getting on all fours on the sofa. "Get behind me." Said Skylar. AJ did as instructed and got on his knees on the couch behind Skylar. "Now, stick it in." Said Skylar looking back at him. AJ held his cock and lined it up with her hole. He shoved it in as Skylar yelped in pain. "What? What's wrong?" Asked AJ. "Nothing, it's just...I meant my pussy." Said Skylar wincing in discomfort. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing back here." Said AJ. "It's okay. I've always wanted to try anal anyways." Said Skylar. She moved her hips back and forth on his cock getting used to the feeling. "Okay, now fuck me." Said Skylar. AJ held onto her hips and pushed in and out of her asshole. Skylar moaned softly as his thrusts pushed her forward. AJ picked up pace as Skylar layed her head down on the couch moaning louder. Chase came downstairs to get breakfast as he saw the two on the couch. He slowly turned around and went back upstairs. AJ moaned as he slowed his pace.  
He came in Skylar's ass as she moaned as well. Skylar pulled off of his dick and stood up putting her pants back on. AJ did the same. "So, how'd I do?" Asked AJ. "Pretty good for a kid your age." Skylar replied. "Now, go and tell that girl how you feel about her." Said Skylar. "You got it, boss." Said AJ as he ran out the door. Skylar chuckled and went back to the kitchen as Chase came back downstairs. He stood at the bottom of the steps looking at Skylar. There was a moment of silence. "So, how much of that did you see?" Asked Skylar. "Oh, all of it." Said Chase walking to the kitchen.

 _ **Lol, I told you it would be taboo. Anyway, I thought it would be a nice change from the ush. Hit me up if you have a pairing. I know some of you have already. I'll put them in starting with chapter eight. Breo...**_


	7. More Team Bonding

_**Another orgy chapter. I personally find these to be the best. What with everyone being in it and all. Anyway, enjoy :-)**_

 _ **Chapter 7: More Team Bonding**_

Bree and Skylar sat on the couch in the girl's quarters reading magazines. "Have you thought about a dress for you and Oliver's wedding?" Asked Bree laughing. Skylar stared at her for a moment. "I'd rather buy the dress and use it to hang myself." Said Skylar. "And besides, we're not together anymore." Said Skylar looking back at her magazine. "I'd use it to hang him." Said Bree. "I heard that." Said Oliver walking into the room followed by Chase and Kaz. Oliver sat down in between the girls. Kaz sat next to Bree and Chase sat next to Skylar. "Ladies." Said Chase sitting up. "What're you guys doin?" Asked Kaz taking Bree's magazine and looking at it. "Having some girl time." Said Bree snatching the magazine back from him. "That sounds boring." Said Oliver. "It only got boring when Chase came in." Said Skylar. Everyone laughed but Chase. "At least put some music on." Said Kaz getting up. He walked over to the speaker and plugged his phone in. "Hey, Skylar, I wonder if anyone else knows this morning's events." Said Chase smiling. Skylar looked at him wide-eyed. Kaz put a song on the speaker[Ignition by ]. "Ugh, I love this song." Said Bree throwing her head back and getting up. She slowly danced her way over to the speaker mouthing the words of the song.

She stopped in front of Kaz. She swayed her hips to the beat as Kaz walked closer behind her. He put his hands on her waist. Bree leaned her head back on his shoulder as she grinded on him. She reached behind her and pulled Kaz as his crotch pushed up against her ass. "Yeah, I'm hard." Said Oliver. "I don't know how he's lasted this long." Said Chase. "Even I have a boner." Said Skylar. Chase and Oliver looked at each other and both shrugged. Bree took Kaz's hand and walked up over to a chair next to the couch. She pushed him onto it and continued to dance seductively to the music. Oliver felt a hand on his crotch as he looked down to see it was Skylar's. She moved over him and strattled his lap. She grinded her ass on his lap. Chase sat looking around. "Uh-Uh. Nope. Not happening again." Said Chase motioning Skylar over to him. Skylar got off of Oliver and crawled across the couch. Chase put her on her back and hovered over her making out with her. "Fine then." Said Oliver mockingly. He stood up and sat behind the two beginning to take off Skylar's boots. Bree strattled Kaz's lap and kissed him. Kaz squeezed her ass and deepened the kiss. Oliver took Skylar's pants off followed by his own. Chase took his pants off as well positioning himself in front of Skylar's entrance.  
He put her left leg over his shoulder and held her right leg up as he slipped his dick into her pussy as she moaned. Oliver got on his knees over Skylar's torso and slid his cock in her mouth as she licked around it. Oliver grabbed the back of her head pushing his dick deeper down her throat. He mouth fucked her as she gagged with every thrust. Chase fastened his pace until he was banging into her hard. Bree stood up and unbuttoned her pants slipping them off followed by her baby blue sweater leaving her in her baby blue lacey bra and panties. She unzipped Kaz's jeans pulling them down. She got on his lap again rubbing her cunt against his exposed appendage. They both moaned. Kaz held his dick upright as Bree lowered herself onto him Kaz held onto her hips and thrusted upward fucking her. Bree held onto the back of the chair gripping onto it as she was drilled by Kaz. Bree moaned loudly. Kaz slowed down as Bree bounced up and down slowly. She leaned down and kissed him before bouncing on his dick to the music. Kaz thrusted up one last time shooting his load into her pussy. Chase groaned as he slowed down as well cumming inside of Skylar as Oliver climaxed down her throat. They both pulled out as Oliver sat down in the middle of the couch. Chase put Skylar on her hands and knees next to Oliver.  
Bree got off of Kaz and walked over to the couch getting in the same position on the opposite side of Oliver. Kaz knelt behind Bree as she lowered her head wrapping her lips around Oliver dick. Chase knelt behind Skylar as she lowered her head beginning to suck on Oliver's balls. Oliver reached under the two girls and began playing with their breasts through their bras. "Permission to penetrate, mission leader." Kaz said saluting Chase. "Yeah, even I think that was corny." Said Chase shaking his head. "Are you guys gonna fuck us or not?" Asked Bree taking the dick out of her mouth. "Fine!" Kaz and Chase both exclaimed shoving themselves deep into the girl's pussies in unicin. Bree moaned loudly as Skylar's moan was muffled by Oliver's balls. Kaz and Chase thrusted simultaneously. Oliver reached under the girl's bras and squeezed their mounds. Kaz squeezed Bree's ass cheeks as he fucked her from behind. Bree took Oliver's dick out of her mouth as she and Kaz moaned as he came inside of her. Chase held Skylar's hips as he shot his load inside of her as well. Bree and Skylar pulled off of the boys out of breath both laying across Oliver's lap panting. "I think that was good. Don't you guys?" Asked Oliver. "Mission successful." Said Kaz holding out his fist to Chase. "Yeah, that's not getting any better." Said Chase.

 _ **There ya go. Next up is Breo. Oh, and try to stay professional in the comments unlike the last message. Thanks :-)**_


	8. Long Time No See

_**Soudood. Anyway, tis time for the Breo chapter. Enjoy. :-)**_

Bree, Kaz, and Oliver were sitting on the couch in the den as Chase ran down the steps jumping into the living room. "Guess what day it is!" Chase said excitedly. "Thurday?" Asked Kaz. "Today's Tuesday." Said Oliver. "Hm. Slow week." Kaz muttered to himself. "Seriously." Said Chase standing up straight. "Did you get another chest hair?" Asked Bree in a baby voice. "No...I got two more." Said Chase smiling. "But, that's not it. Adam and Leo are visiting today." Chase explained. "Really?" Asked Bree sitting up. Chase nodded. "Wait. You're guy's brothers?" Asked Kaz. Both Bree and Chase nodded. "Are you gonna tell them?" He asked. "Tell them what?" Asked Chase. "That you guys are fucking." Said Kaz motioning to them. "Um, you guys are too." Said Bree turning to Kaz. "Yeah, but it's different with you two." Said Oliver. "He's right. We're not gonna be able to...you know for a while." Said Chase looking at Bree. "Wait. How long are they staying?" Asked Kaz. "I don't know. A week maybe." Chase replied. "Aw." Said Bree standing up. "That long?" She asked moving closer to Chase. "Yeah. Or else they might tell Mr. Davenport and we'll be in even more trouble." Chase explained.

"Well, you wanna...get one more out before they get here?" Asked Bree putting an arm on his shoulder and palming his crotch through his jeans. Chase paused for a moment. "Fuck yeah." He said quickly. He grabbed her hand as they ran upstairs. "Man, I wish Skylar and I were like that." Said Oliver. "You were...you know, until everybody started fuckin everybody." Said Kaz. Oliver shook his head. The penthouse door slid open as Adam and Leo stepped through. They both tried to step through the doorway at the same time as they got stuck. "Adam, get off!" Leo exclaimed pulling out of the doorway abruptly almost falling. "Hey! It's you guys." Said Kaz as he and Oliver stood up. "Hey! It's you guys!" Said Adam pushing Leo out of the way. He and Kaz shook hands pulling into a hug. Leo and Oliver did the same. "Sorry we took so long. Adam wanted to push all of the buttons on the elevator." Leo said angrily looking at Adam. Kaz placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I have a feeling you and I are gonna be good friends." He said as Adam smiled. "So, uh. Where is everyone?" Asked Adam. "Oh, Bree and Chase? They're um..." Oliver stuttered. "They're upstairs." Said Kaz nonchalantly. "Okay. Let's go surprise them." Said Leo turning to Adam. They both smiled and ran up the steps.  
Oliver slowly turned to Kaz. Kaz looked down. "You...fucking dip shit." Said Oliver. "I currently realize my recent mistake." Said Kaz. Oliver shook his head. Skylar came downstairs. "Guys, I just ran into Adam and Leo. What's goin on?" She asked innocently. Oliver looked at Kaz awaiting his response. "Shit's about to go down." Said Kaz. Skylar cocked an eyebrow. Adam and Leo walked up to the boy's quarters and knocked on the door before opening the door revealing an empty room. "No one in here." Said Leo. "Wait...They could be hiding." Said Adam sneaking into the room. "Why would they be hiding?" Asked Leo. Adam kept searching the room. Leo pulled him out into the hallway. "Holy shit!" A voice coming from the girl's quarters was heard. The two froze. "What was that?" Asked Leo. "Fuuuuck meeee!" Another moan could be heard. "Is that Bree's moan?" Asked Adam. "Why do you know what that sounds like?" Asked Leo. "Uh...Let's go check it out." Said Adam walking down the hall. Leo seemed confused following him. Adam opened the girl's quarter's door to see Chase fucking Bree doggy style on the bed. They had all their clothes on, but their pants. "Ah!" Leo yelled jumping back. "Ah!" Chase and Bree both yelled. Adam just laughed. Chase and Bree froze in their position.  
Leo fainted falling back. "Hey, Leo, this is no time to sleep lazybones." Said Adam looking down at his unconcious body on the floor. "Uh, Adam, can you...?" Asked Bree motioning to the door. "Oh, sure. It was nice seein you guys." Said Adam closing the door pushing Leo out of the way and dragging him away. "Shit." Bree whispered looking back at Chase. "Don't worry. I don't think he'll tell anyone." Said Chase. "Yeah, after all, he's not you." Said Bree. Chase rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna finish or...?" Asked Chase motioning to her. "Yeah." Said Bree. Chase thrusted into her again as she moaned. Leo sat on the couch as Adam sat next to him. Oliver and Kaz were standing in front of them as Skylar was in the kitchen. "You weren't supposed to see that." Said Oliver. "You think?" Asked Skylar all the way from the kitchen. Chase and Bree came downstairs with their clothes back on. "Hey, Adam." Said Chase as they hugged. "Hey." Said Bree as she hugged Adam. Chase walked up to Leo. Leo stood up and shook his head hugging him. Bree came over as well as they hugged. "Well, this is awkward." Said Kaz walking away. "Can we...Talk." asked Bred to Leo. "Sure." He said. Bree grabbed him and super speeded into mission command. Leo struggled to stay on his feet as they stopped abruptly. "What was that for?" Asked Leo. Bree pushed him against a cyberdesk and pressed her lips against his. Leo widened his eyes pushing her away. "What're you doing?" He asked. "You're the only one in this house who I haven't fucked yet." Said Bree stepping closer to him again. "Wha-Adam?" Asked Leo.

"Besides, you can't say you never wanted to fuck me." Said Bree placing her palm over his crotch. "Well...I have, but-No! No, this is all wrong." Said Leo. "Come on. You know you want me." Bree whispered in his ear. Leo paused for a second. "Fuck it." He said quickly unbuckling his belt. Bree chuckled biting her lip. She slowly knelt down and pulled Leo's pants down to his ankles leaving him in his boxers. She pulled his erect eight inch dick out of his underwear. "Mmm. You're so big." She said before licking up and down the shaft. Leo closed his eyes and put his head back. Bree took the length in her mouth licking around his head. She pushed all of the shaft down her throat easily gagging on it. She pulled it out and spit on it rubbing it in. "Oh, fuck. You're so much better than Janelle." Leo groaned running his fingers through her hair. Bree released a muffled laugh through the cock in her mouth. Leo stood upstraight and held the back of her head. He thrusted into her mouth as she gagged. He stopped and pulled his dick out of her mouth. He stroked it fast and groaned before putting it back in her mouth continuing to fuck her throat. He thrusted hard as he shot his load in her mouth. Bree smiled as she swallowed his juices. Leo picked her up and turned her around pushing her against the cyberdesk.  
He pushed her shirt up slightly revealing her back as he pulled her pants down and off leaving her in her lacey panties. "God, you're so fuckin sexy, Bree." Leo grunted. "Yeah, I bet you wanna fuck me." Bree said seductively. "Fuck, yeah, I do." Leo replied. "I bet you wanna fuck your big sister." Bree said again moaning. Leo pulled her panties off as well as he held her hips in place. He lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed into her pussy as she moaned. "Ooooh, holy shit." Leo groaned thrusting into her slowly. "You're lucky you gotta black brother." Leo said huskily. "Mhm." Bree moaned wincing from his size. "You like my dick in you, don't you?" He asked. "Oh, yeah." Bree moaned. Leo reached up her shirt and squeezed her breasts through her bra as he slowly fucked his older Step-sister. "Tell me I'm sexy." Bree moaned. "Oh, you're so sexy." Said Leo thrusting deeper into her. "Oh, tell me you love me." Bree continued moaning. "Oh, I fuckin love you so much." Leo groaned as he picked up pace. "Talk dirty to me." Said Bree as she squeezed the edge of the cyberdesk. "Oh, I'm gonna cum inside of you." Leo grunted. "Fuck yeah." Bree moaned. "And then I'm gonna cum all over your face." Leo said. "Yeah you are." Bree replied seductively, holding his hands that were still squeezing her mounds.  
"You're a dirty little slut, aren't you?" Leo groaned. "Hey." Bree said panting. "Sorry. Too far." Said Leo. Leo pulled out of Bree as he motioned to the floor. Bree layed down on her back on the floor as Leo knelt in front of her entrance. He leaned down and licked her pussy lips as she shivered. Leo positioned himself at her entrance as Bree held her shirt up past her belly button. Leo pushed into her pussy slowly as they both moaned in sync. Leo held her thighs apart as he banged into her. He felt himself coming as he groaned pumping his load in to her. He pulled out and started stroking his dick fast as he blew a load on her belly. Bree super speeded back into the living room throwing Leo onto the couch. Everyone was still standing where they were. "Now, he won't tell." Said Bree dusting her hands off.

 _ **Voila. Sorry for the lack of uploads. Got things pretty tight with school and such. Promise will keep posting though. Adios :-)**_


	9. The Old Days

_**Hey, guys, this chapter's a flashback to the good ol' days in season three of Lab Rats. No, this doesn't count as the official Adam and Chase double team on Bree that I'm doing next along with the Kaz, Leo, and Oliver triple team on Skylar simultaneously. Enjoy :-)**_

 ** _Chapter 9: The Old Days_**

. One day, in the lab, Bree and Chase were setting some type of contraption. Adam had been pranking the both of them all week and they were about to get back at him. Chase was tying one end of a rope to the wall. The other end of the rope went up to the ceiling and hung back down in a loop on the floor. Bree was setting up candy on a table on the other side of the lab as bait. "There." Said Chase stepping away from the trap. "Trap's done." He said. "Same with the bait." Bree replied from across the lab. The elevator doors opened as Adam stepped through seeming like he was looking for something. "Quick!" Chase exclaimed as he and Bree both rushed over to the cyberdesk and leaned on it casually. Adam walked into the lab. "Oh, hey guys. Have you seen a fire extinguisher lyin around anywhere?" He asked. "Why do you need a fire extinguisher?" Chase asked. "Um, to extinguish fires, duh." Adam replied. Chase seemed confused. "Where'd you leave it?" Asked Bree. "I don't know. I miss Leo." Adam said sadly. "You named your fire extinguisher Leo?" Asked Bree crossing her arms. "Uh, yeah, what else would be named Leo?" Adam asked. "Uh, our little brother." Chase said. "Who?" Adam asked. Chase and Bree shook their heads. Adam glanced across the lab to see the table full of candy.

"Ooh! Candy!" He exclaimed walking towards it. He stepped into the loop as the noose tightened around his ankle sending him flying to the ceiling. He hung upside down. "Yeah!" Chase and Bree high fived and hugged each other. The big lasted a bit long. They slowly pulled apart looking into each other's eyes. They both slowly leaned in as they kissed passionately. "Hey, guys, can you pass me up some candy?" Adam asked flailing around in the air. "Oh! Here's Leo!" He said pulling a fire extinguisher with a smiley face on it from one of the beams on the ceiling. He looked down to see Chase lean back on the cyberdesk and Bree standing front of him as they continued making out. He looked up at the rope he was tied to and shot his heat vision at it sending him crashing to the ground. Bree and Chase jumped as he hit the floor. "I'm okay!" Adam said jumping up. "I'll get the candy myself." Adam said walking over to the table full of sweets. Chase and Bree looked at each other and laughed. Chase reached her and squeezed her butt as she moaned. "So, what are you two doing, anyway?" Asked Adam walking over to them eating candy. "Isn't that like insects or something?" He asked. "It's incest." Chase corrected him. "Whatever." Said Adam squinting at him. "And yeah, but..." Said Bree looking at Chase.  
He smiled as they touched foreheads. "But, you're still gonna fuck?" Adam asked. "Adam." Bree said looking at him. "What? All I'm tryin to say is I want some pussy too." Said Adam stepping behind Bree. He moved her beside Chase and pushed her against the cyberdesk. Adam pushed her shirt up slightly pressing his crotch against her ass. He thrusted forward softly dry humping his sister. Chase began to palm his cock through his jeans. Adam pushed Bree down onto the desk as he pulled her skinny blue jeans down to her ankles followed by her pink lacey panties. He put his face in between her ass cheeks and licked her pussy as she moaned loudly. After he ate her out, he stood up and unbuckled his own belt pulling his pants down as well. He stroked his cock before pushing it into her pussy. Bree moaned loudly as Adam filled her with his length. Bree moved her hips around to get used to the nine inch mass inside of her. Adam began thrusting into her slowly as Bree struggled to escape a moan. Chase unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard seven inch dick stroking it to the sight of his brother fucking his sister. Adam reached up Bree's pink and white sweater revealing her **_stomach_** and back squeezing her breasts as he pounded into her from behind. He groaned as he slowed down cumming inside of his sister.  
Adam pulled his cock out of her and shot a bit of cum onto her butt cheeks. "She's all your's little bro." Adam said stepping aside. "Finally." Chase said stepping forward. "Oh, come on. We both know I fuck her better." Adam said as Chase put Bree on her back on the cyberdesk pulling her thighs until her ass hung off the desk. "Bree, who fucks you better?" Asked Chase. "Just fuck me, Chase." Bree sighed laying her head back. Adam laughed as Chase shook his head. "We'll see." Said Chase lowering down. He latched his mouth onto her pussy sucking on it as a whole. Bree gasped loudly shooting her head up. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed holding Chase's hair. Chase plunged his tongue in and out of her hole. He hooked his tongue at the entrance and pressed against her wall as Bree moaned loudly squeezing his hair. "Well, okay then." Said Adam stroking his cock. Bree came to her climax as she jizzed in Chase's mouth. Chase licked up the residue and pushed Bree's ass back onto the desk as he climbed on top of it as well positioning his cock in front of her pussy. He held Bree's left leg over his shoulder and held her right thigh to the side as he shoved his dick into her hard. She moaned softly as Adam walked over to the desk. Bree put her arms up while Chase thrusted into her slowly as Adam pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it to the side leaving her in her white lacey bra. Bree sat up as Adam unclipped unclipped her bra tossing it to the side as well.

Bree layed back down as Chase fastened his pace. Adam looked down to see Bree's (At the time) B-Cup breasts bouncing back and forth with her body. He leaned down and took one in his mouth as he played with the other one with his hand. He licked around her nipple as he pinched the other. Bree moaned sensually as she was pleasured by her brothers. Chase pounded into her as he pulled out stroking his dick fast he shot his load all over her belly groaning. "I'm gonna have some more candy." Said Adam walking away. Bree and Chase laughed.

 ** _There ya go. I did rush a bit at the very end, I know. I wanted to get the chapter posted as soon. As possible so there wasn't a long delay. Anyway, see ya next chapter :-)_**


	10. A Message

_**Hey, Guys. I know it's been a while since I last updated and I still don't have a complete updated chapter, but I just wanted to post to tell you guys that it's coming. I've just been caught up with school and never really have time, but it'll definitely be posted by the end of this week or sooner. Thank you!**_


	11. Nowadays

_**Hello, finally got the chapter done. Here ya go. I got a request for a threesome between the siblings while a foursome with Oliver Kaz Skylar and Leo went on in another room so...I have delivered.**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Nowadays**_

 **Back in the penthouse, Bree and Chase were giving Adam a tour of the place. "And, finally, this is Mr. Davenport's room." Chase explained stopping in the middle of the room. "Wow, I see his ego hasn't dialed down any." Said Adam looking around the huge room. "You think?" Asked Bree picking up a statue of Mr. Davenport from a table by the door. "Anyway, that's the tour." Said Chase. "Man, I miss you guys at the academy." Said Adam. "Aw. Well, we've missed you too." Said Chase. "Actually, I was mainly talking about Bree." Said Adam. Chase shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Aw. You missed me?" Asked Bree stepping in front of him placing her hands on his chest. "Mhm." Adam muttered as Bree pressed her lips against his. Adam put his hands on her sides and deeped the kiss. "Here we go." Said Chase sarcastically sitting down in a chair. Adam picked Bree up with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kept making out. Adam walked over to the couch and gently put her down hovering over her. The kiss was heated as he began grinding his crotch on her's. Adam reached down and unbuttoned her light blue jeans pulling them down and off leaving her smooth legs exposed except for her white lacy panties.**  
 **Adam moved back and kissed his way from her feet up her leg until he got right by her pelvis. Meanwhile, Kaz, Leo, Oliver and Skylar were in the den. "So, how's the academy?" Asked Kaz. "Oh, it's really good. Now that there's tens of teams, Adam and I basically don't have to do anything." Leo explained. "What about here?" He asked. "Oh, we've got everything under control." Oliver replied seeming sure of himself. "Really? That's not what I heard about that whole shapeshifter attack on the city." Leo explained. "Hey, that was the past." Oliver seemed defensive. "I mean, you could've just called us and things would've been handled." Leo said standing up. "Um, I think we can take care of ourselves." Oliver replied also standing up. "I don't." Said Skylar looking at the TV. Oliver looked at her in shock. "Alright, let's settle down." Said Kaz standing up and pushing the two back down. "So, uh. Do you guys also participate in the...you know." Leo asked putting a finger through his other fingers childishly. "The sex? Oh, hell yeah. Watch this." Said Kaz. "Hey, Skylar." He said turning to her. "Go away." She said still looking at the TV pressing buttons on the remote. "Yeah, smooth." Said Oliver. "Why? You wanna do it?" Asked Skylar looking at Leo. "Uh...I guess." He replied. "What? You think I'm hot?" She asked sitting up and putting the remote down.**  
 **"Uh...Yeah." He answered nervously. "I bet you wanna fuck me. Don't you?" She asked putting her leg over his lap straddling him. "Fuck, yeah." Leo said putting his hands on her waist. "Why can't she be like this with us?" Asked Oliver. "You mean with you?" He asked laughing. Oliver shook his head. Skylar grabbed the bottom of her salmon short-sleeved shirt on both sides and pulled it up slowly letting the boys watch her undress. She threw her shirt over Oliver's face leaving her in her salmon training bra. "Mmm. Smells like flowers." He mumbled through the fabric. Kaz took the shirt off of his head. Skylar grinded her ass against Leo's crotch. Adam was holding Bree's legs up as he thrusted into her slowly as she was lying on her back on the couch. Chase was sitting in the chair jerking off. Adam put her legs down on either side of him and pushed her pink and white sweater up showing her belly button as he fucked her faster. They both moaned over and over again as Adam slowed down. He slowly thrusted into her pumping his load into his little sister. "My turn." Chase stood up quickly walking over. Adam leaned down and kissed Bree passionately before pulling out and standing up. Chase sat on the couch with his dick out as Bree sat up straddling him. She slowly took her sweater off throwing it aside.**  
 **She leaned forward and kissed Chase passionately as he squeezed her breasts through her white lacy bra. He held his dick upright as she lowered down moaning softly. She kissed him again as she bounced slowly on her younger brother's cock. Skylar unbuttoned her dark blue jeans and pulled them off showing her ass to the boys. "Yeah, can I live here?" Asked Leo staring at her juicy booty through her salmon seamless panties. She bent over the chair. "Alright, Who's first?" She asked. "Me!" All three of the boy's jumped up. "Alright, rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Oliver threw out paper. Leo and Lay didn't do anything. "Imma rock paper scissors shoot yo ass if you don't sit down." He said as Oliver sat down. "I'm first." Said Leo walking over to Skylar. She waited with her ass out as Leo knelt down pulling her panties down to her ankles. He pulled her ass cheeks apart eating her pussy as she moaned. He stood up and jerked his dick before pushing into her pussy as she moaned loudly. Leo grabbed both of her sides and pulled her closer as he thrusted into her. He held her pony tail as he fucked her from behind. He reached under her bra and played with her breasts as he fucked her _slower._ Bree threw her head back bouncing on Adam's dick now moaning loudly. Adam put his face in between her matured but still C-Cup breasts. Kaz was now fucking Skylar in the ass from behind against the chair as her eyes were rolling to the back of her head.**

 **"Fuck, you're so tight." Kaz said fucking her butthole. He loved the constriction on his cock. He started to slow down as came inside of her ass. He pulled out kissing Skylar and joining Leo back at the couch. "My turn!" Oliver jumped up. His pants were already off. Skylar walked over to the couch and layed on her back. Oliver hovered over her lining his cock up with her entrance. "I want you to take, Ollie." She said softly. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. "As you wish, my leige." He said burying his cock deep into her pussy as she moaned louder than she did at all that day. Literally all of his eight inch length was submerged within the girl. She looked up into his eyes with a puppy dog face as he fucked her slowly staring back into her eyes. The entrance doors slid open as Mr. Davenport walked in. "Hey, guys, has anybody seen my-Oh my God!" He yelled seeing the four teenagers naked on the couch. "Oh, heeeeey, Big D." Leo said waving nervously as did Kaz. "Oh, hey, Mr. Davenport." Oliver said panting while still fucking Skylar. "Kaz, Leo, Oliver." He said waving while looking away. "Skylar." He said still trying not to look. "Holy shit." She panted from Oliver fucking her. "Hey, Mr. Davenport." She said holding the arm of the couch above her head and squeezing it. "You know what? I'm not even gonna start." He said walking up the stairs.**  
 **"Well, that went entirely better than I expected." Said Kaz. "Yeah, we were worried for nothing." Said Oliver. He turned back to Skylar and kept fucking her. Mr. Davenport walked into his room to see Chase fucking Bree doggy style on his couch. "Ah!" He fell back a little grabbing onto the wall. "Ah!" Bree and Chase both yelled as well jumping apart. "Oh, hey, Mr. Davenport, when did you get here?" Adam asked eating cake naked on the chair.**

 _ **I hope y'll enjoyed. I know it's a cliff hanger. Don't get your panties in bunches. I just feel that's where the chapter needed to end. Next chapter comin soon!**_


End file.
